


A New Life

by Scanrp



Series: A Second Chance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanrp/pseuds/Scanrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry became Master of Death shortly before the battle of Hogwarts. He surrendered and was hit with the killing curse by Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Death stepped in and offered him three options. Harry chose reincarnation to start new, this time with a loving family. Several months later, Raidon Sawada was born, twin of Tsunayoshi Sawada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm not a native speaker, please don't comment on any grammar or spell mistakes.
> 
> Conventions:  
> "text" - speech  
> 'text' - thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

‘Where am I? Am I dead?’ Harry woke up a couple of minutes ago in an unknown place. A grey fog surrounded him, nothing else. It was like a void. He could remember walking into the Forbidden Forest to sacrifice himself for the others. Then a certain green spell that hit him.

“Hello Harry. I’m happy to finally meet you personally.” a deep and cold voice said behind him.

Harry suppressed narrowly a jump and whirled around. A huge creature stood a few feet away from him. The creature was at least 8ft and enwrapped in a black cloak. It wasn’t possible to spot any features except the eyes, red eyes with a glow that screamed supernatural. The cold and powerful aura of the creature almost overwhelmed Harry. His eyes widened in fear. ‘What the fuck! What have I done now?’ He tried to reply something, but his mouth or any muscle wouldn’t cooperate. The creature chuckled darkly.

“Let me introduce myself, I’m Death and you will be my new master.”

“Death… master?!?!” Harry replied shakily after a few moments to compose himself.

“Yes, master. You have already heard of the title Master of Death with the three Hallows of Death. You are going to become Master of Death. At the moment, you are in an intermediate phase. The Elder Wand has already accepted you, but you haven’t touched it since. That means the transfer of the title from your precursor has started, but couldn’t be completed…”

“Stop, I don’t want it. Take it back. I only want a normal life.”

Death chuckled coldly.

“You can’t stop it. It is too late. You own all three Hallows and fulfill the other requirements. Sometimes it isn’t possible to flee your destiny.”

“What have I done in my previous life to deserve this?”

“Nothing, you should see it as gift… I would like to complete the transfer, then I can offer you several possibilities. Call for the items. They will appear for you. During the transfer you will get the basic information and I will explain more after it… Don’t try to resist, there is no way out until the next Master of Death turns up.”

Harry could assess situation and persons very good, it was essential to survive the Dursleys. It was like a sixth sense. At the moment this sense told him, that he has no other chance than to comply. There was no way out. He concentrated on the Invisibility Cloak of his family. It was easy to imagine the cloak, because he has used it so often in the last seven year. A few moments later it appeared in his hand. The Resurrection Stone and Elder Wand were more difficult to call, but after a while he could concentrate enough and the items appeared on the cloak.

“Well done. It will be easier and faster each time. Touch all three Hallows. It could hurt a little, because of the information transfer, you will get. It depends on your skills in the mind arts.”

The young wizard has suffered enough pain for several lifetimes and didn’t fear it any longer. He touched the Hallows without hesitation. The information transfer started at once. A couple of minutes later he groaned loud and his mind shut down.

* * *

Harry regained slowly his consciousness. He opened his eyes. ‘Where am I? Where is the Hippogriff herd that stamped over him?’ Harry tried to sit up, but realized that it was a bad idea to move his head. A piercing headache prevented further movement. A dark chuckle came from the right side. ‘Right, this voice and aura. I’m with Death. How could I forget it?’

“I told you that it could hurt a little.”

“Bastard, if this is a little, I don’t want to know what much pain is.”

“I could show you.”

“No, not necessary. I don’t want to know, really.”

“Here, this potion should help with the pain. We have a lot to cover.”

Harry looked to the vial with disgust. He hated potions, but there is no other way. Annoyed he took the vial and downed it in one go. He tried not to taste it, but the taste was foul and overwhelming. The only good thing of potions is that they took effect immediately.

“Ok, what do we have to cover? You said something about possibilities.”

“Yes, I can offer you three possibilities to live from now on. For all options, you would stop aging with 25 years until your successor gains the title Master of Death, but this won’t be for at least a millennium.

First option, you could return to your live as Harry Potter. But you should know that Albus Dumbledore is alive, waiting to take all the fame. He has created a marriage contract for you with Ginny. The plan is to imprison you once your first heir is born. You would be declared as Dark wizard. In addition the Light will suppress the Dark. A civil war will dominate magical Britain for at least a decade.”

“I knew it, this manipulative bastard. I regret to ever step in the wizard world.”

“Calm down, you haven’t had a chance. He used spells and potions to influence you in the right way for the Greater Good and he would continue with it. In addition, Dumbledore has sealed parts of your magical core and some of your abilities. Because of that I offer you the other possibilities. I want a happy master. Your second option is reincarnation. You would get a second chance with a loving family. You would keep your magic, all abilities of this life and some of your traits. At the beginning your memories from this life would be blocked, but I would start to unlock slowly your memories, when you turn four years. The feelings related to your memories would only be a shade of the original’s. I would train your new skills until your birth. The third option is simple, you will come with me and train. After your training you can decide what to do.

But before you decide, I have to tell you that with your current body, you won’t be able to tap your full potential. Because of the horcrux and seals your magical core was damaged and couldn’t develop in a proper way. Your core is full with scars which avoid further development. As Voldemort tried to kill you sixteen years ago, a power awoke that is called Dying Will Flames. Your magic and the flames saved your life and destroyed Voldemort’s body. Dying Will Flames is energy from your life-force and is entwined with your soul. But the horcrux has scarred your soul and diminished or rather warped your flames. With the reincarnation the scars could be removed from your soul and your new body has a brand-new magical core. You could unfurl your complete potential.“

“With your explanation there is only one real possibility.“ Harry snorted.

“I gave you three.“ Death smirked at him.

“Yeah, what you said. I have never heard of this Dying Will Flames, could you explain it more.“

“There are two categories of flames, Flames of the Sky and  Earth, each with seven elements. Each element has a specific characteristics. The Flames of Sky are the most common with the following elements: Sky with harmony, Storm with disintegration, Rain with tranquility, Sun with activation, Lightning with hardening, Cloud with propagation and Mist with construction. You have Sky Flames which are rare. Sky Flames attract the other elements. The ultimate goal of elements is to harmonize with a Sky. The Sky is like the home who will be guarded and protected. For more, you should go through the information, you have got as Master of Death.“

“Let me guess, my flames radiate rather disharmony than harmony. Because of that people were keen to hate me.“

“Yes, that would be correct.“

“That can’t be reversed, can it?“

“Correct.“

“As I said, there is only one possibility. Anyway the first option is out of question. They can handle their problems, I have done enough for this unworthy leeches.” Harry spat out.

“I chose the reincarnation. It would be nice to have a family and maybe a body that is not malnourished and full of scars.”

“Ok, then come.”


	2. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conventions:  
> "text" - speech  
> 'text' - thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

It was a beautiful fall day, Sawada Nana was sitting on the sofa stroking her huge baby bump. The babies could come any day and she was alone again. Iemitsu had left a week ago, although she was heavily pregnant and could need his help. Sighing, this wasn’t her dream of marriage. She wanted to share life with her husband who she loved wholeheartedly. But since their honeymoon, nine month ago, she has only seen him once for a week. She had been happy, when he had come. By mistake, she had thought that he would stay for the birth and help her. But he had left without a good reason. Now, she was depressed and had trouble to motivate herself. Suddenly, a pain ripped through her body and her water broke. Fortunately, she put the phone beside her. She took the phone and called her neighbor.

“Nana-chan, is everything alright.“

“Sal-niisan, please come over. My water broke a minute ago.“ Nana groaned.

“Ok, just calm down. I will be there in a minute.“

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. A nurse was already waiting for them with a wheelchair. Sal helped Nana in the wheelchair and held her hand on the way to the the delivery room.

“Please stay with me, Sal-niisan. I’m afraid and I don’t want to be alone. Iemitsu won’t come for the birth.“

She looked to him with teary eyes. Sal smiled sadly at her and kissed her on the forehead.

“Of course, no one should be alone for birth. You are like a little sister to me.“

Several hours later, the cries of two babies sounded in the delivery room. Nana was totally exhausted from the births of her twins but smiling. The nurse handed her a boy with the comment that he was the first born. Nana looked at the little boy trying to remember everything about him.

“Welcome to the family Tsunayoshi.” Nana murmured and kissed the forehead of the baby.

Sal reached out and took Tsunayoshi to greet him. Then the nurse handed the second boy to the mother. Nana checked the boy as well. Her eyes widened a little, as she discovered a mark on his forehead. The mark looked like a thunderbolt.

“Welcome to the family Raidon.” Nana murmured and kissed the mark on the forehead.

She drifted contently off with a bright smile on her lips. Sal reached out to took Raidon from her to greet him, too. He was happy that there weren’t any complications. The next months will be stressful for Nana without Iemitsu. But he would help her as much as possible.

* * *

As predicted, the next months were hectic and stressful for the young mother. But after six months it calmed down a little bit. Nana was sitting on the sofa watching her little boys. They were playing in the playpen. She loved to watch them. The twins looked identically except the hair and eye color. Tsuna had brown hair and honey brown eyes. Raidon had raven black hair and jade green eyes.

A few months ago, she had decided to concentrate completely on the twins. Iemitsu hadn’t visited since he had left before the birth. She had tried to call him to tell him about the boys, but couldn’t reach him. He had called back, but since that call nothing, only the stupid monthly post cards. Without Sal, she wouldn’t have managed it. The front door closed bringing her slowly back from her black thoughts.

“Nana-chan, is everything ok?” Sal asked standing a few feet from her.

“I’m fine.” Nana answered with a forced smile.

But she couldn’t fool Sal and he looked sadly at her. He sat beside her and lifted her in his lap to hug her. The last months he had to restrain himself to not kill Iemitsu, the bastard. Nana snuggled against his chest and started to weep. Sal stroked her back softly to calm her down.

“Shh, everything will be ok. I won’t leave imouto-chan.”

The last months, such breakdowns were common for Nana, at least twice a week. It hurt him to see this little sunshine like this, but these are the first steps to heal.

* * *

Nana was nervous. She has got a message this morning that her *cough* husband *cough* would come that evening. He should be there any minute. She hadn’t seen him for almost three years. The only contact between them were a handful of calls and the obligatory monthly post card. Sal took the twins for the day. They shouldn’t be present to see any conflict. The front doors was opened. ‚I’m strong enough. I can confront him.‘ She thought like a mantra.

“Nana-chan, I’m here.“

Nana didn’t move from the sofa. Iemitsu walked past the living room to the kitchen. But no one was in the kitchen.

“Nana-chan, I’m home. Where are you?“

She didn’t react and stayed on the sofa. Iemitsu walked into the living room and frowned. This wasn’t the usual reaction of his wife. Normally, he would find her in the kitchen with a lot of homemade food.

“Nana-chan, I’m home. I’m very hungry. Where is the food?“

“I have heard you the first time. There is no food. I had better things to do then to cook for you.“

“What is more important?“

“To care for the twins for example. You could have informed me earlier than this morning that you would come.“

“Where are the twins?“

“Not here. Before you can see them, we have to clarify some things.“

“But Nana, these are my children…“

“No, they don’t know you. The twins are almost three and they haven’t seen you. You haven’t called for the birthdays or any feasts. You don’t have any rights. How long will you stay?“

“A week.“

“A week.“ Nana snorted, “Let me guess, the next time you are able to visit is in three years. You won’t see them.“

“Why? I have a right!“

“Because I have to comfort them, when you leave. They won’t understand why their father left them behind. It is possible that Tsuna and Raidon think that is their fault. I won’t take a chance with that… Here are some pictures from them. So your wish is fulfilled, you can see them on the pictures.“

Iemitsu’s cell phone started to ring. He looked apologetically at her and walked from the room. She snorted. ‚Yeah, a week. I bet that he has to leave directly.‘ A few minutes later, he came back in the room.

“Sorry, but I have to leave now. There are some serious problems at work. We will talk the next time about it.“

“Ok, till the next time.“

Iemitsu left. Nana broke down on the sofa and started to weep. After a few minutes, Sal came and placed her in his lap to comfort her.

“Why do I love him so much? Even now after all.“

Nana looked at him with tears running down her face. Sal kissed her forehead.

“Have you ever heard of Dying Will Flames?“

“I think, I have heard before. Mama said something about it, when I was a teenager.“

Sal hold out his hand and concentrated. A few moment later, a small ball of indigo flames appeared.

“Have you seen such flames before? Other colors are possible.“

She watched the flames like hypnotized and her eyes lost the focus.

“Yes, as teenager. I ignited yellow flames once and ki… killed someone  who has attacked me. My mother found me and explained the Dying Will Flames. But I couldn’t stomach that I have killed someone. I pushed everything aside.“

Sal caressed her cheek.

“Shh, everything is ok. You are ok. Come back.“

Nana shook her head.

“You pushed your flames aside, but they are still active. Iemitsu has flames. He has Sky flames with the attribute  harmony. People, with other flame types like me as Mist or you as Sun, are attracted to people with Sky flames. We want to harmonize with them. To harmonize is to find home.“

He looked at her and could see understanding in her eyes.

“I think that a big part of your attraction comes from your flames. In my opinion, he used it. Because he knows about this and knows that you are flame active… I’m sorry, but I couldn’t be sure before I have met him.“

“It isn’t your fault. I understand it now. Thank you, onii-san.“

Nana got up and wiped the tears off. Sal smiled at her.

“That’s the right mindset. Come, Lu-chan prepared dinner.“


	3. Meeting the Tutors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conventions:  
> "text" - speech  
> 'text' - thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

The next months, Sal explained Dying Will Flames in more detail to Nana and taught her to control them. With the increased understanding of the flames, she could separate her feelings and instincts better. Sal was right, a huge part of her attraction to Iemitsu had been based on her instincts from her flames. She rationalized the marriage and decided to get divorced. The problem was that she couldn’t contact him, but she prepared everything for the next visit.

Over the last month, Nana was restless. She needed to find a job to become independent from her husband. But which job? On the one hand she was stupid enough to marry Iemitsu directly after high school, hence she had no job experience. On the other hand, she had the twins and wanted to have time for them. Sal had hoped that Nana would come to him, but decided to step in.

“Nana-chan, what is the problem? You are restless the last few weeks.“

She looked at him sheepishly.

“I’m an open book for you. I need a job. But which?“

“Ahh, Lu-chan and I expected something like that soon. We have already discussed it a little bit and have an idea and an offer for you. How does child minder sound? You love children and children are attracted to you. You have to pass a few courses, but this shouldn’t be an issue.“

“That sound great.  I would love that. I need to get more information about it. I have to go.“

Nana wanted to stand up, but was stopped by a laughing Sal.

“Stop, stop. I wasn’t finished. That was the idea, but I have promised an offer, haven’t I. Lu-chan and I want to build a new house for us all. What do you think to plan it big enough to include rooms for child care?“

“But, I don’t have the money for that.“

“Shh, you do know that I have enough money for several life. I love to spoil my little sister. Would you like to take care for children at home?“

Nana nodded with big eyes.

“Good, than we can plan it together with Lu-chan.“

Tsuna ran into the living room drenched in tears.

“Mommy, mommy. Raidon tossed and whimpered in his sleep, but I couldn’t wake him.“

Both grown-ups stood up and walked to the little boy. Sal bent down and picked him up.

“Then let’s go, little one.“

* * *

Raidon woke up in a meadow. He was alone. ‚Where am I? Where is Tsuna and mommy?‘ The little boy rose to his feet to find his family.

“Hello little master. Best wishes to your fourth birthday. I hope that you had a great party.“ A deep voice said.

Raidon turned around to find the person, but couldn’t see anyone.

“Who are you? And where are you?“

“I will come to you. Please, don’t get frightened. I won’t harm you.“

A few feet in front of him, a huge figure appeared. The figure was sitting and watched him with red glowing eyes.

“Come to me, little one. It is easier to show you.“

The raven haired twin was always the brave one and after a few moments he walked cautiously to the figure.

“I’m Death and you are my master, little one. It is time that you remember.“

Meanwhile Death reached out his hands and touched the temples of Raidon. He changed the memory block that it dissolved over the next years. Furthermore he sorted the memories according priority.

“Everything is set-up. You will remember your previous life and your task as my master over the next years. I want to introduce you to someone who will help you to understand everything.“

Beside them a man appeared. Raidon startled and looked at the new person. He looked similar to Tsuna and him, but with blond and orange hair.

“Little one, this is Sawada Ieyasu. Your many time great grandfather. Ieyasu this is Sawada Raidon, your descendant.“

Ieyasu smiled softly at Raidon.

“Hello Rai-chan. You can call me ojiisan.“

Raidon was attracted by this man. The little boy smiled shyly back.

“Nice to meet you, ojiisan.“

He walked to Ieyasu and reached out for a hug. Ieyasu bent down and picked the raven up. Raidon snuggled into the chest. He felt warm and secure. The little boy drifted slowly back to sleep.

“I will see you tomorrow night, Rai-chan. Sleep well.“

* * *

The next morning, Raidon sneaked out of the house to visit Sal-ojian who promised the twins cake. He wanted it now. It was Tsuna’s bad luck, when he slept too long. As he approached the house, he could sense that something was off, but he couldn’t extinguish what it was. Something would happen, something good. The front door was opened, when Raidon was halfway to the door. His gaze met bright blue eyes and suddenly he could remember.

_Flashback_

_Harry appeared with Death in the lobby of a mansion. A man in a dark robe with a long white staff was already waiting for them._

_“Harry, let me introduce you to my previous master, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar this is Harry Potter.“_

_Harry gasped and looked Salazar over with big eyes. Salazar was at least six feet with a firm body. His long chocolate brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail. Bright blue eyes watched him intently. Salazar looked not older than 28 years._

_“Salazar Slytherin as in one of the founders of Hogwarts?“_

_Salazar smiled softly at him._

_“Yes, exactly. I’m one of the founders of Hogwarts.“_

_Salazar walked slowly to Harry watching him intently. Slowly he raised his arms giving Harry the time to adjust or avoid the hug. But Harry didn’t move to shocked and bewildered. As the arms enwrapped him, he stiffened first, but then relaxed. It felt good, not awkward as Hermione’s or bone-crushing as Mrs. Weasley’s._

_“I’m so sorry, Harry. I wasn’t allowed to help you. According to Death, if I had influenced the life of my successor, it could have destroyed  the complete dimension. Death had had to restrain me several times, otherwise I would have killed the Dursleys, Voldemort and Dumbledore. After your fourth year, I ran nearly amok. Death prevented it and confined me here in his mansion. I suffered with you every step of your life and from now on I can and will protect you with my life.“ Salazar murmured._

_Harry snuggled to the warm chest. He felt safe and secure in Salazar’s arms. The words destroyed slowly his walls, high and strong walls built to protect him. As he felt tear drops on his head, his walls crumbled and he started to cry. He shed tears which dammed up for years. Salazar stroked softly his back to comfort and calm him. After a long time which felt like hours, but could only be minutes, Harry’s tears ran dry. Harry looked up and met the gaze of Salazar. A warm feeling spread in his chest and a bond was created between Harry and Salazar. Their eyes widened, Harry’s in fear and Salazar’s in understanding._

_“That was quick.“ Death chuckled behind them. He has watched the complete encounter and was pleased with the development._

_“What was that?“_

_“That my little master was the harmonization of a Sky with a guardian. Normally, it takes months or years to get such an understanding for each other. But sometimes, two are highly compatible and a bond is created in a matter of minutes.“_

_Flashback end_

“Sal-ojisan!“ Raidon shouted and ran to Salazar. He wrapped his tiny arms around Salazar’s legs and clutched on them. “I’m sorry that I needed so long to recognize you.“ he mumbled.

Salazar bent down and picked him up. Their gaze met and the bond rebuild. He kissed the forehead of his little Sky to calm and comfort him.

“Rai-chan, it is ok. I knew that you wouldn’t recognize me at the beginning. It was enough to be near you.“

Salazar smiled at Raidon. 'His Sky and home was back where he belonged.' The child smiled back and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He wouldn’t let him go for the next hours. They both needed the closeness to assure each other and settle their bond. In the background, a blond small witch smiled and watched them dreamily. She was happy to see her love and former best friend so content. Soon, he would recognize her as well. But for now, she would give them time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four and five are almost complete. I hope that I can post them until the weekend.
> 
> Edited - 2016-04-14:
> 
> I created a part "Outtakes" for the series. I allocated the linked outtake to this chapter:  
> [Outtakes - Salazar's Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552505/chapters/14991205)
> 
> I will announce and link the allocated outtake(s) in the notes. Thus don't forget to check the notes in the other chapters.


	4. Meeting Vongola Nono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech  
> 'text' - thoughts
> 
> **manapohaku2**  
>  I plan several arcs and each arc is a separate part in the series. This first part is more like an introduction to set the framework of the series. The second part will be about the Vongola Decimo topic. I also plan a part with outtakes that don't fit directly in the story line, but give some additional information. For example about Salazar and the Founders.  
> This chapter is the transition to the story line.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Raidon struggled to handle the memories of his previous life for the next few days. Each night, he would wake up in the meadow to get new memories. During the memory transfer Ieyasu would hold him to calm him down. Then the man would teach him different mediation techniques to work through the memories and sort them. Step by step, Raidon got a grip on the memories.

A week after his birthday, Raidon recognized another person of his previous life. He was sitting in the garden thinking about some of the memories from last night.

“There are lot of Wrackspurts around you, Rai-chan. We have to change this.“ 

Raidon’s eyes widened in recognition. He turned his head to see Luna Lovegood behind him.

“Luna…“ Raidon whispered.

“Yes, little one.“

Luna sat behind him and lifted him into her lap. He snuggled against her and she stroked softly his back.

“This time, I will protect you.“ Luna murmured, “Don’t think too much about the memories. Accept them and sort them with the methods from Ieyasu. Salazar will help you with the mediation and will start with occlumency, soon. When you are older, we will talk about them.“

“Ok… Why are you here?“

“Because of you, little one. You are my brother by anything but blood. How could I deny you your greatest wish.“

“To grow-up with a loving family?“

Luna nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Arigatō, Luna-nee.“

* * *

The following months, the schedules of the Sawadas and the two wizards were full. Nana started with the child care courses which were time consuming. But she flourished and radiated happiness and excitement. The twins spent a lot of time with Salazar and Luna who started to train the children. Salazar taught them mediation and Italian as second language. Mediation would help both boys later to ignite their Dying Will Flames. Italien would be necessary because of Vongola and the Mafia. Salazar and Luna knew that someday Tsuna and Raidon would be involved with the Mafia and wanted to prepare them as good as possible. The wizard started with games and songs to inspire their interest for Italien playfully. The witch worked out with the twins to increase their flexibility and physical feeling with gymnastics and yoga. 

Beside the common tasks, the grown-ups planned and organized everything for the new house. They decided on a mansion with a huge garden. The mansion was divided in a public area for the child care and a private area for living. The public area included a dormitory, two playrooms adapted for different age groups, a study with a big bookshelf as well as a huge dinning room and a big kitchen. The private area included anything their hearts desired, common rooms like a kitchen, a living room, a dinning room, several bedrooms and bathrooms, but also additional rooms like a playroom, a library, several studies, a trainings room and a mediation room. After a couple of month of planning, the construction work started and would take almost a year. 

When the mansion was ready to move in, Nana had already passed her child care courses. The plan was to move in and two weeks later to open the child care. They decided to offer the service for different age groups, from toddler up to teenagers. Due to advertising with flyers, Nana got a lot of requests. She decided that she needed help and employed Miura Midori another participants of her courses. Everything worked out as planned. They could move to the mansions without much trouble. The child care started with only small issues. The twins struggled a little bit at the beginning, but accustomed themselves soon to the changed daily routines. 

* * *

The twins were playing with a ball in the garden. Raidon kicked accidentally the ball in a tree. Both boys walked to the tree and looked to the ball. It was stuck between two branches at least 6ft high. Raidon prepared to climb the tree, but Tsuna stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I will fetch the ball.“

“But you are afraid of heights, Tsuna-nii. It is no problem for me.“

“But I have to overcome it. I’m older and I should protect you, not the other way.“

Raidon nodded and stepped away to make place for his brother. Tsuna stepped to the tree. He looked up with big eyes and gulped. 'I can do it.' With this mantra, he started to climb. The older twin reached the branch with the ball without any problems. He crawled along the branch, freed the ball and throw it down. But then it went awry. His shirt was stuck. He tried to free it, but became unbalanced and fell from the branch.

“Hieee!“

“Tsuna-nii!“

Fortunately, Tsuna’s flames ignited and surrounded him. With help of the flames, he levitated slowly down to the ground. Both children were stiff from shock. But then Raidon rushed to Tsuna to hug him.

“Are you alright?“

“Ye…yes. Fi…fine.“

The incident had been watched by an old man. He had rushed to the two children, but had been too far away. As Tsuna had activated his flames, the man had been awestruck, the little boy was an active Sky with only five years. After a few moments, he continued to rush to the twins.

“Tsuna-kun, are you alright? Are you hurt?“

The twins turned around and Raidon stepped in front of Tsuna.

“Who are you? Why are you here?“

The old man’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I’m Timoteo, a relative of Italy. But you can call me ojiisan.“

Raidon looked the old man over to judge him. He couldn’t sense any deception and stepped beside Tsuna. Timoteo examined Tsuna. 'He is too young for active flames. That will only cause problems.' The old man ignited an orange flame on his pointer finger and reached out to Tsuna’s forehead. Before he could reach the forehead, Tsuna vanished. Timoteo blinked confused and looked around. Tsuna was behind Raidon who was standing in a protective stance. The raven-haired twin stared coldly at him with orange eyes and orange flames on his forehead. Timoteo’s eyes widened. 'The child was in hyper dying will mode.'

“What are you doing to the twins?“ Salazar asked coldly and walked beside Raidon.

“Nothing, I just wanted to check Tsuna. He nearly fell of the tree.“

“Bullshit. Raidon would only be in hyper dying will mode, if you had any ill intend. So, what was your plan?“

“Nothing, really.“

Salazar cursed silently. He knew who this man was and didn’t want to provoke Vongola Nono, but he needed to know. The wizard casted silently a legilimency spell and delved into the mind of Timoteo. He found directly the intention.

“You wanted to seal Tsuna’s flames. What were you thinking? Do you know the consequences of sealing flames?“

“He is too young. Active flames will only cause problems.“

“You stupid old man. With sealing one’s flame, you damage the soul. People with sealed flames change, because their soul disconnect to some extend. Everything will be more difficult for them. How could you decide to seal Tsuna’s flames without thinking about the consequences and without talking with Tsuna and his mother.“

Salazar stared at Timoteo intensely. The old man gulped and slumped. He hadn’t known about these consequences. He could have destroyed the life of the little one. 

“Oh, my God!“

“Exactly. You are not allowed to be alone with the twins. If you break this rule, you will wish to never been born. Do you understand?“

“Yes.“

“Good, then go back into the mansion. Nana and Iemitsu should have finished the paperwork.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited - 2016-04-14:
> 
> This chapter is allocated to  
> [Outtakes - Luna's Arrival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552505/chapters/14993581)
> 
> I will announce and link the allocated outtake(s) in the notes. Thus don't forget to check the notes in the other chapters.


	5. Luce and the Arcobalenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raidon / Tsuna: 7 years  
> Nana: 27 years  
> Luna: 25 years  
> Salazar: 29 years (physical)
> 
> **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts  
>  _"text"_ \- speech in Italian
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

In a big bedroom Luce was lying on a bed. She looked exhausted and in pain. The remaining Arcobalenos were sitting around her on the bed and Aria was sitting on a chair beside the bed. Everyone was looking sadly at Luce and the atmosphere was rather subdued. Suddenly, a big black vortex appeared in the room. After a few moment the vortex transferred in a rift. The rift radiated a cold and powerful aura. After a moment of shock. Everyone except Luce acted as one and positioned between the rift and the bed to protect her.

Death with a scythe in his hand stepped out of the rift. While the Arcobalenos and Aria tried to pull themselves together, Death looked amusedly at them with his red glowing eyes. Raidon followed Death and stopped beside him. He looked at the scene in front of him and then at Death. After Raidon saw the scythe, he shook his head in annoyance.

“ _Death, stop it. You had your fun. Tune down your aura and vanish the portal._ ”

“ _Party pooper. I wanted to know how long the world strongest needed to pull themselves together._ ”

Death chuckled darkly, but did as told. But the others didn’t relax and eyed them suspiciously. Sighing, Death stepped back a few feet and the Arcobalenos relaxed a little. Raidon bowed for the introduction.

“ _Hello, my name is Raidon Sawada. The big guy behind me is Death. Yes, this Death. I think you could all feel his aura._ ”

_“Rai…Raidon Sawada as in Iemitsu Sawada’s son? I think that I have seen a picture from you.”_ Lal Mirch asked.

“ _Yes, this Raidon._ ”

“ _How?”_

_“This isn’t relevant at the moment. The only thing, you should know that he doesn’t know anything about me or Tsuna. We haven’t ever seen him in person, only in pictures. In our opinion, he is merely as a sperm donor and definitely no father material.”_

The eyes of the Arcobalenos widened in shock except for Reborn’s. The Italian hitman snorted with twinkling eyes and then laughed out loud.

_“This is perfect. I want to be there, when Iemitsu learns about this. This hypocritical bastard deserves it.”_

Death chuckled. It was always exhilarate to watch the reaction to the comment. Especially, when such a comment comes from such a sweet little child. He hadn’t this much fun in centuries. Raidon smirked at Reborn.

“ _I will try, but I can’t promise you anything. Anyway this isn’t the reason for my visit. I or better we come with a suggestion which could be beneficial for all of you. Please,_ _let me explain everything. Afterwards you can ask questions._ ”

His smirk vanished and he looked seriously at each Arcobaleno.

“ _In my last life, I’ve earned the title Master of Death. With the title, I’ve got several abilities. One ability is immortality until the title is transferred to my successor. I held this title only for eight years that means at least the next millennium I will be Master of Death. I’m the first Master of Death who is also a Sky.”_

Raidon ignited his flames and went into hyper dying will mode. Orange flames appeared on his forehead and his eye color changed to orange. The Arcobalenos and Aria gasped at this display.

“ _As you can see, I’m flame active and I’m able to use the famous hyper intuition of Vongola Primo. Because of the enhanced abilities as Master of Death my flames are purer than a human is able to have. I want to suggest that I become the next Sky Arcobaleno. I won’t have any disadvantages from the curse, because I’m immortal and strong enough to sustain the pacifier also in a grown-up body. In addition, elements that are harmonized with me, will get some advantages as well. A harmonized element stops aging with 25 year and is immortal as long as I am. In case the element is an Arcobaleno, they have enough power to sustain the pacifiers in a grown-up body. If I harmonize with someone who is not an Arcobaleno, it would be possible to discuss the transfer from you to my guardian. If both, accept there is no problem to do it.”_

Raidon looked inquiring at Death. As Death nodded, he smiled and turned back to the Arcobalenos.

“ _Death offered a gift for my harmonized guardians. There is a ritual to bond people together and entwine their souls for eternity. The bonded people are able to share powers. But the most important advantage the life force is entwined, that means the bonded would be immortal as well. Normally, such a bond is only possible for magical humans or creatures, but Death could reinforce the ritual that it would be possible for my harmonized guardians, whether magical or not. The last advantage, I can think of at the moment, if we transfer the Sky pacifier soon, Luce-san could at least live a few years longer. Any questions?”_

He smiled at the stunned Arcobalenos. This had no one expected.

“ _This could be a way out for us?”_ asked Skull.

“ _Yes, it could be. We could spend time together to determine whether we are able to harmonize. If we are, you would get the advantages. If not, there is the possibility that my harmonized guardian would take over the burden. It is not definite, but a good chance.”_

_“What is the crux?”_ Reborn asked.

_“Nothing, I’m aware of at the moment. You have to understand, in my previous life I was born into the wizard world. A world that is hidden from normal humans like the Mafia. Only a wizard can be Master of Death. Normally a wizard is not flame active, because magic protects young wizards. With me as active Sky and Master of Death, there are more possibilities. In addition, Death wants to piss of Checker Face.“_

_“Yes, and it is my right to do it. He is arrogant and thinks he can play with the life of others. It is the fault of him and his race… but this is a topic for another time.”_ Death said.

_“How will Checker Face react?”_ Luce asked.

“ _He won’t be happy, but he can’t and won’t do anything. It is the same for everyone, they will meet me at the end. Checker Face knows that and doesn’t want to bring my attention to him. Maybe he finds another and better solution in the time he has no control over the tri-ni-sette.“_

_“Ok, everybody leave. Raidon-kun and Aria-chan stay.“_ Luce said.

_“NO!“_ the Arcobalenos shouted as one.

_“Yes, you will! Aria-chan and I will judge him, whether he is worthy enough to be the Sky Arcobaleno. You won’t stay for this. If Raidon-kun has wanted to harm me, he would have done it with or without you present.“_

Luce stared at each Arcobaleno until they gave in and left the room. Death vanished this time without a portal.

Aria helped Luce to sit up. Both woman looked at Raidon who hadn’t moved.

“ _Raidon-kun, come to me._ ” Luce said and patted the bed beside her.

Raidon walked to the bed and sat beside her. He met her gaze and gasped. He felt like she looked into his soul to judge him. After a while the Sky arcobaleno blinked and cut the connection. She smiled brightly at him.

“ _You are an interesting person and worthy of becoming the Sky arcobaleno._ ”

Raidon smiled back.

“ _That’s good. Your family wouldn’t have survived this curse much longer, one maybe two generation. Now, you can concentrate on the Mare rings and rebuild your family._ ”

“ _I know, but there was no other way… When shall we do it?_ ”

“ _We can do it today. I prepared beforehand._ ”

“ _Then we should call them back._ ”

* * *

Luce and Raidon were sitting on the bed. The other arcobaleno and Aria were standing around the bed. The temperature in the room dropped a little bit which indicated the arrival of Death. Salazar arrived with him. Reborn saw the unknown man and grabbed to Leon who transformed to a gun.

“ _Who are you?_ ”

“ _Sal-ojisan, you came. That’s good._ ” Raidon said and smiled brightly. “ _Everybody, this is Salazar Slytherin, my Mist guardian. Sal-ojisan, this are the arcobalenos and Aria.”_

Salazar bowed, “ _It is nice to meet you.”_

Then he looked sternly at Raidon. The boy realized his mistake and gulped.

“I was with Death. You only said, that I’m not allowed to travel or visit Mafia related people alone. I wasn’t alone.” Raidon said and looked with big puppy eyes at Salazar.

Salazar raised one eyebrow. In secret, he was glad that he was able to build up some resistance for the twin’s puppy eyes over the years. Raidon hung his head admitting his defeat.

“We will discuss this at home.”

Reborn chuckled. He liked the Sky arcobaleno-to-be and could imagine to follow him. Luce cleared her throat.

“ _As amusing this is, we should continue. I have decided to accept the offer of Raidon-kun. Any comments from your side?”_ Luce said.

_“No, we have discussed it. We accept the offer in unison.”_ Reborn said.

_“Ok, can we do it now? How can we transfer the pacifier?”_

Death stepped closer to the bed.

_“Yes, I can do it now. It is no problem for me to transfer the pacifier. This little curse is nothing for me.“_ Death chuckled, “ _Salazar could you check Luce during the transfer. She could need some healing. Raidon, you stay on the bed. The others should step back from the bed.”_

Everyone did as told. Salazar enchanted a diagnose spells to monitor Luce’s and Raidon’s vital functions. Death grabbed the orange pacifier, removed it from Luce and transferred it to Raidon. The non-magical couldn’t see anything special, but Salazar and Raidon could sense the power of the Arcobaleno curse and power of Death fighting. But Death overpowered the curse easy. The Sky pacifier started to glow orange. The glowing intensified to a bright light which dimmed out to a soft glowing after a few minutes. The transfer worked without any complications. Raidon looked a little bit exhausted, but Salazar handed him a small vial of pepper-up potion.

“ _Everything worked as planned._ “ Raidon assured the Arcobalenos, “ _I only have to adjust to the pacifier. Just one topic left for today. Salazar and I discussed the Arcobaleno topic before. He decided to offer Viper to take over the Mist pacifier for him._ “ Raidon looked at Viper. “ _You have to decide, whether to keep the pacifier or not. You don’t have to decide now. We will come back in a week. Is this enough time?“_

“ _Yes, it is enough time.“ Viper answered._

_“Ok, then till next week. The next time, we will come through the front door.“_ Raidon said and winked at Luce.

Raidon and Salazar bid farewell and vanished with Death.

 


	6. Visiting Arcobalenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, I've got enough time to complete this chapter today. There is only one chapter missing for this part of the series. I hope that I can finish it on this weekend.
> 
> Raidon / Tsuna: 7 years  
> Nana: 27 years  
> Luna: 25 years  
> Salazar: 29 years (physical)
> 
>  **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts  
> "text" - speech in Italian
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

As promised, Raidon and Salazar visited Luce a week later. She and the Arcobalenos were sitting in a lounge waiting for them. The toddlers were curious about Raidon and the changes because of him. They had discussed their new Sky and his suggestions. For a long time, the Arcobalenos felt hope to escape the curse. Most of them had already resigned to their fate, but now there was a chance. Raidon and Salazar entered the room and greeted the others. Both were relieved to see Luce out of the bed and in a much better state.

 _“Viper, have you decided?“_ Raidon asked.

_“Yes, I will take your offer. I want the transfer of the pacifier.“_

_“Well, then let’s do it.“_

Meanwhile Death appeared soundlessly beside Raidon. All startled except Raidon who could feel Death beforehand and Salazar who expected it. The little Sky chuckled because of Death’s antics to get a reaction of the hardened toddlers.

_“Sorry, for Death’s antics. But he adopts some of his master’s characteristics. Somehow he has got my mischievous streaks. But you will get accustomed to him.“_

The Arcobalenos could only stare at the trio, each thinking whether to get really involved with that new Sky. A mischievous Death could only mean chaos. Reborn was delighted. Chaos was only good and he loved new challenges.

 _“Ok, let’s start. Viper and Salazar sit beside each other.“_ Death said.

They did as told and Death started the transfer. Like the last time, there were no complications. After the transfer the pacifier glowed indigo. The glowing intensified and after several minutes it dimmed to a soft light. Both Mists relaxed for the next minutes. Meanwhile Raidon discovered that each Arcobaleno had an animal companion. He asked about the companions and was introduced to them. In secret, the boy envied them. Death had already expected the wish of his little master. No time was better than now Death thought and provided two different eggs from his cloak. He gave one egg to Raidon and one to Salazar.

_“Here are your animal companions or familiars. I put them in stasis. You have to feed the eggs with your magic and flames with that they will imprint on you.“_

_“What is it?“_ Raidon squealed with a bright smile.

_“You will see it, when the small one hatch.“_

_“Please, only a tip.“_ Raidon begged with huge puppy-eyes.

Death was immune to such eyes. He had seen his fair share during his reaps. Chuckling, Death vanished to let the others handle his little master. Raidon couldn’t suppress a pout because of the disappearing act. He turned to Salazar.

“ _Are you ready? I want to go home to take care for my egg.“_

 _“Wait, we want to come with you to get to know you.“_ Reborn interrupted and the remaining Arcobalenos murmured affirmatively.

Raidon blinked and looked confused to the Arcobalenos.

“ _Hehehe, sorry. I blocked everything else out.“_ Raidon scratched his head, “ _Ok, there shouldn’t be a problem that you stay with us. Mum loves to have guests and to cook for everyone. But I have to warn you, she can a little bit overwhelming especially towards toddler and you look like toddlers.“_

Raidon smirked at them and moved his head on time to avoid the bullet from Reborn. Salazar rubbed his temples and sighed

“ _Reborn please don’t kill him. I know that he can be annoying sometimes… Ok, as Raidon offered. You can stay in the mansion. There are enough rooms. But he was right Nana can be overwhelming. Please don’t maim or kill her because of that.“_

He looked at the Arcobalenos especially at Reborn and all nodded.

_“Fetch your stuff, then we will leave with a portkey. It isn’t a comfortable way for the first few times, but the portkey will transport us directly home.“_

_“Wait, before I forget it.“_ Raidon turned to Lal Mirch, _“Death told me that he can remove your curse directly. Your curse failed and the removal wouldn’t influence the tri-ni-sette.“_

 _“But why haven’t Checker Face already removed the curse from me?“_ Lal asked.

“ _Ohh, I thought that was obvious. Checker Face can’t remove the pacifier and the curse without killing the bearer… Shall Death remove it? Or not?“_

Lal looked at Colonnello.

_“I will wait to see what will happen with the others.“_

“ _Just tell me when you are ready.“_ Raidon clapped his hand and said, “ _Ok, then fetch your stuff, we will leave in a few minutes.“_

* * *

 

The group arrived in Salazar’s study. The two wizards, Reborn and Fon were the only ones who landed on their feet. The others were spread over the floor groaning.

“ _Oh my God, that was terrible.“_

_“The worst transport method ever.“_

The hitman and the material artist kept a pokerface. Both agreed that portkeys weren’t comfortable rather nauseous, but it was fast. To travel several thousand miles in seconds was plain useful. Raidon and Salazar helped the others up, while Reborn was smirking at Colonnello. As the Rain Arcobaleno wanted to attack hitman, Salazar who expected the action restrained him.

_“Let me go, kora! I will screw this bastard up!“_

_“You can’t even land on your feed. There is no chance that you can play with the big guys and screw me up.“_

_“Stop it! Both of you. Or I will send you to a corner to think about your actions. If you act like children, I will treat you like ones.“_ Raidon interrupted.

Both stopped their usual antics, but Colonnello shook with rage to be surpassed by Reborn. Salazar took a stone from the desk and turned to the Arcobalenos.

_“I switch to Japanese. Is this ok for everyone?“_

All the Arcobalenos nodded.

“Ok, this is a ward stone. It is used to configure the wards for this mansion. I have erected wards for different purposes. One reason was that there were several assassination attempts on the twins. Because of that, I have erected a ward that checks a flame active user. Users with no ill intent can enter the property. The ones with ill intent are repelled and remember that they wanted to do something else. If you infuse your flames to this ward stone, you will get access by default. So please infuse your flame one at a time. When the stones glows, you are added to the wards and they will recognize you in the future. Any questions?“

“Why were there assassination attempts? CEDEF doesn’t know anything about it.“ Lal Mirch asked.

“Why don’t you ask your boss?“ Raidon spitted out.

“What has he done now?“ Lal Mirch asked sighing.

“This stupid bastard showed the pictures of the twins to several peoples. Some of the pictures or copies found their way to assassins. Fortunately, I harmonized with Raidon in his last life and was there from the beginning. I took care of the assassins, otherwise the twins and maybe Nana wouldn’t live anymore… And Lal Mirch, Iemitsu has never protected his family. He thought the best way would be to stay away and nothing more.“ Salazar answered.

The toddlers shook with rage especially Lal Mirch, Colonel and Reborn. They knew that Iemitsu was an idiot, but not to such extend.

“What will happen, when someone on the ground develops an ill intent?“ Reborn asked to divert from the topic.

“The person will realize that they can’t move anymore and won’t be noticed any longer from others. Then I will take care of the person and check the intention. Based on the result I will handle the situation.“

“But how can the wards check intentions?“ Verde asked.

“To keep it simple. Luna, Raidon and me infused magic in each stone of the mansion. With specific methods I used this magic to create a sentient for the mansion. Anu, we gave her that name, is like an artificial intelligence. She learns from her experience, but the base is our magic, hence she got some streaks from us three. We strengthen her with a ritual each full moon to increase her power and consciousness. Anu checks the people and can trigger the wards.“

Meanwhile Anu sent out her magic to wrap it around the Arcobalenos. Raidon and Salazar chuckled because of the dumbfounded looks of the toddlers.

“Yes, this is Anu. She welcomes you.“ Raidon said.

“What are the other wards for?“ Verde asked.

“This is for another time. Please, infuse your flames to the stone that I can show you around and introduce you to the others.“

* * *

 

As predicted Nana was happy to have guests, more people to spoil. The shy Tsuna was intimidated at the beginning, but relaxed after a week. The week was eventful because of the Arcobalenos. Salazar holed up in his lab in the basement to work on a project. Raidon spent time alone with each of the toddler. He wanted to get to know them. Even after this short time, it was certain for the Sky Arcobaleno that he wouldn’t be able to harmonize with Skull. There were too many differences. He discussed it with the Cloud Arcobaleno who understood the concerns and agreed on it. Raidon promised the stuntman to contact him, when he found his Cloud guardian. The next morning Skull left the mansion.

It was difficult for Raidon to assess Reborn. The hitman could mask his feelings perfectly and could charm anyone. Sometimes Reborn’s eyes twinkled in a way that sent shivers down Raidon’s spine. But somehow, the Sun Arcobaleno attracted Raidon. The toddler tested and evaluated Raidon a couple of day and liked the results. Raidon looked young, but has the memories and experience of his previous life. On the one hand he acts like a child of his age especially with his twin and other children, but on the other hand he can be serious in important moments. Reborn was also attracted to the little Sky. Both weren’t surprised, when they harmonized within the week. Of course, the hitman was smug to be the first.

Directly after the harmonization, Death appeared and offered three options to adapt the curse. First option, Reborn can grow up from his current age. Second option, he can accelerate the maturing to Raidon’s age and then hitman can grow up from that age. Third option, Death can accelerate the maturing to Reborn’s age before the curse. After considering the advantages and disadvantages of the options, he decided the second option. That way he could protect his Sky in school.

Raidon had problems to find a common ground with Colonnello. He was set in his ways with his military training and Mafia Land. The Rain was involved with Lal Mirch. The Sky Arcobaleno was wary of her. She worked for his biological father and he definitely wanted no contact with him. Raidon had realized that he didn’t trust her and to some extend that included the Rain Arcobaleno. Additionally, Colonnello didn’t act like a Rain, at least how he saw one. Rain has the ability tranquility to calm and neutralize. The blond toddler acted more like a Storm, hot headed and destructive. Raidon had had to mediate between Reborn and Colonnello several times the last days. Usually, that would be the job of the Rain guardian. Luna would be a good choice for such a task, but she isn’t flame active as far as he knew. Due to her gift, Luna appeared beside him. She smiled brightly at him and her eyes met his gaze. The guardian bond snapped in place. Raidon turned to her and snuggled against her. Both relaxed in contentment thanks to the residual effects.

“You needed to meet Colonnello and mature, before this could happen.“ Luna explained.

After the transfer of the Rain pacifier to Luna and the removal of Lal Mirch’s curse, both left. They chose the third option of Death and would be back to their grown-up bodies in a matter of days. As precaution Salazar influenced their minds in a way that they can’t talk about the twins and the changes around the Arcobaleno. Raidon didn’t want to risk that his father got information about that.

Raidon liked the alone time with Fon. The Storm Arcobaleno was always well balanced and a great conversational partner. He had a calming effect on Raidon who was often a bit hyperactive. Fon offered the twins material arts training, which they accepted happily.

Verde concentrated to analyze magic. He had heard about magic before, but hadn’t had any chance to examine it. To be here was opportunity he wouldn’t waste. Raidon talked several times with the Lightning Arcobaleno. It was interesting, but each time the toddler would steer the conversation to magic. The little Sky didn’t know how to classify the scientist. But he had time to find an answer.

* * *

After the week, Salazar emerged his lab. He smiled brightly.

“I found the solution!“ Salazar announced.

“For what?“ Raidon asked.

“For the pacifiers. I thought that you knew about my project.“

“The project yes, but not the topic.“

“But you helped to test it.“

“Yes, I did what you told me. I learned a long time ago to never ask you questions during a project.“

Salazar looked desperately at Raidon and then shook his head.

“Anyway, I have talked with Death. He can adapt the pacifiers that we can remove them from our necks. But the pacifiers can be at most 5ft away from us. To solve the storage issue, I experimented with runes and found a solution. We can use blood runes to store the pacifiers in a wizard pocket on our body. Our flames will reach them in there without any issues. Normally, only the person who provided blood can see and use the blood runes, but if someone infuse their flame to the blood, this person can see and use it as well. Additionally, with the infusion it is possible for non-magical flame users to use the blood runes.“

“That’s great. When can we do it?“ Raidon said.

“Now, if Death has time.“

Half an hour later, the blood runes were placed on the Arcobalenos, but only the one who has harmonized with Raidon. With that the next step to improve the conditions for the Arcobalenos was achieved.

A couple of weeks passed without much commotion. Even though Raidon and Fon harmonized. It had happened after one of their Tai Chi session in the evening. Suddenly, the bond had snapped in place. Fon had been serene as always, but Raidon could see the happiness in his Storm’s eyes. The little Sky had smiled brightly at his latest guardian. Fon had chose the third option of Death.

One evening, Raidon rushed with his familiar egg in Salazar’s study and placed it onto the desk. The little boy was giddy with pleasure. He had infused his magic and flames to the egg over the last month and it seemed that his familiar was ready to hatch. A couple of minutes later, a beak broke through the shell. The next minutes the little creature fought to broaden the crack. Finally it hatched. It was a bird. But neither Salazar nor Raidon could identify the race. The bird had only downy feathers, at that moment. Raidon picked the little one up and cupped his other hand around it. The little bird that was accustomed to Raidon’s magic and flames snuggled the hands.

As if called, Death appeared and looked at the bird. Then he chuckled darkly.

“Master, you are always good for a surprise even for me. I gave you a regular phoenix egg and you bred with your magic and flames an hybrid phoenix that shouldn’t be possible.“

“What do you mean with hybrid phoenix?“

“You know Fawkes, the phoenix from Hogwarts. For convenience, I will call him a light phoenix. It is possible that a dark phoenix hatch from a phoenix egg, but only under specific circumstances. Dark phoenixes are very rare. They are almost the opposite of light phoenixes. The only difference of the appearance is the black and grey feather compared to red and gold. Dark phoenixes regenerate and have burning days, but their flames are a dark grey. They can also teleport with their flames. The huge differences are the destructive abilities. The tears and blood are like acid and destroy almost everything. Their songs have negative effects for example to cause desperation. As I said, the two kinds are nearly the opposite of each other and your little one is an hybrid of both. This shouldn’t be possible. Your magic contains death magic, which fosters a dark phoenix, but it also contains enough light magic for a light phoenix. I would guess that the harmony aspect of your Sky flames caused the union of the two opposites.“

Salazar chuckled.

“Yes, that sounds like Raidon to achieve unintentionally the impossible.“

Raidon pouted.

“It isn’t my fault. I only did what you told me… What are the abilities from my hybrid?“

“You have to find that out, but I wouldn’t be surprised when the little one can do both.“ Death answered.

“Ok, do we have a book about phoenixes? What is the sex?“

Salazar summoned a book and gave it to Raidon.

“It is a female.“ Death answered.

The little boy left the office, completely concentrate on his new tasks to take care of his familiar and find a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guardians of Raidon:**  
>  Salazar Slytherin (Mist)  
> Fon (Storm)  
> Reborn (Sun)  
> Luna Lovegood (Rain)  
> missing (Lightning)  
> missing (Cloud)


	7. A Visit to Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raidon / Tsuna: 8 years  
> Nana: 28 years  
> Luna: 26 years - physical: 25 years  
> Salazar: 1,034 years - physical: 29 years  
> Fon: 42 years - physical: 25 years  
> Reborn: 39 years - physical: 8 years
> 
> due to Death’s intervention, harmonized guardians will stop aging with 25 years that means physical they look like 25. Salazar looks older, because he became Master of Death with 29
> 
> **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts  
>  _"text"_ \- speech in English
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Raidon devoured the small book about phoenixes within the night. The wizard Cygnus Nott, who had bonded to a phoenix, had written the book. Nott described the feeding habits and regeneration cycle, which helped Raidon to take care of his familiar. After some consideration, he named the phoenix Sayuri, little lily, in remembrance of his previous mother, who sacrificed her life for him.

A few nights later, Salazar’s familiar hatched. It was a quetzalcoatl, a magical creature with a snake body, feathered wings and feathers along its spine. The little one was a male with obsidian black scales and dark grey downy feathers. The old wizard was excited to see a quetzalcoatl. As Parselmouth, he fancied snakes and had traveled around the world to find different kinds. He could never find a quetzalcoatl, but now he had the privilege to study and get to know one. Salazar named his familiar Midir.

The next months were eventful. Raidon’s guardians especially Reborn and Fon increased the training for their Sky. Salazar kept his usual training of the mind arts and control exercises. The hit man and material artist took over the physical workout for the twins from Luna. The Storm Arcobaleno trained them in different martial arts and Tai Chi. Reborn introduced Raidon and Tsuna to weapons, but only exercise weapons. The Sun Arcobalenos was a slave driver. He was tireless and would spur the twins on continuously. After one harsh session, Raidon linked the activation aspects of Sun flames with Reborn’s tireless attitude. He realized that this would never change and cursed. Luna intervened, when it was too much for the boys. She would always know, when they reached their limit. Then the witch would abduct them to spend a day outside in the forest, the zoo or similar places.

Additionally, the witch helped Raidon with his phoenix. Luna loved magical creatures and was excited to handle such a regal one. Sayuri grew rapidly and developed well. Her feathers grew and combined the colors of both kinds of phoenixes. Black feathers were predominant, but there were also scarlet feathers as highlights. After four weeks, Sayuri had been matured enough to complete the familiar bond. Raidon had executed a familiar bonding ritual from Nott’s book with the help of Salazar. During the ritual blood had been exchanged and together with runes and ritual words the bond had been changed to a permanent one. As result, the eyes of Sayuri changed to jade-green like Raidon’s and the boy had got a rune on his right hip. According to the book, it was a ancient rune with unknown definition. But other phoenixes would recognize it, whether visible or not, and would treat the bonded with respect.

With the permanent bond, Raidon could understand Sayuri. She told him that phoenixes inherited the knowledge of their antecessors. Death had been right; Sayuri was the first hybrid phoenix, because of that she couldn’t say much about her abilities. Her instincts told her that she could use the abilities of both kinds, but the fledgling needed to learn how. After several weeks, they discovered that the eyes indicated the mode. There were three modes, Raidon called them standard, light and dark mode. Jade-green eyes indicated the standard mode, which was neutral that means there were no positive or negative aspects. Orange eyes indicated the light mode, in which the abilities of light phoenixes were active. Black eyes indicated the dark mode, in which the abilities of the dark phoenixes were active. Sayuri knew how to use the abilities; she only had to learn how to switch easily between the modes.

* * *

On a Saturday morning, the complete family was sitting around the table. They all enjoyed a relaxed morning together. Suddenly, Luna tensed as a vision hit her. The Arcobalenos saw the typical signs immediately and started a distraction that Nana and Tsuna wouldn’t distress them.

Half an hour later, Raidon, Fon and Reborn entered Salazar’s study. In one corner two sofas and three armchairs built a lounge. Salazar was sitting in an armchair with Luna on his lap. The little witch was cursing. Raidon lifted one eyebrow in surprise. He had never heard Luna cursing in such a way.

“Luna-nee, what did you see?“

“The British wizards have totally lost their minds. These dumb heads plan a major offensive against magical creatures and beasts. This time they will also attack the goblins. Which sane person would attack the ones who control the money worldwide and quasi the economy of their own country?“

Luna looked to the others. Reborn and Fon could only shake their heads in disbelief. Both haven’t had any experiences with wizards before Raidon. Salazar and Luna had given them an overview to understand their origins with the comment that the common wizard didn’t have an ounce of logic. But that stupidity was too much and they didn’t know what to say to this.

“There were so many wars between wizards and goblins. Neither the wizards nor the goblins could ever win a war. Each time, they have had to negotiate a truce at the end. But this time, the wizards won’t have a chance because the goblins control the money and have prepared. They have upgraded their buildings over the last decades. A lot of wizards will lose their life… We have to go to Gringotts in London today to warn the goblins and to settle our finances. I will also warn our friends to leave the country, before the government closes the boarders.“

“When is the attack planned?“ Salazar asked.

“About two weeks.“

“Well, this is enough time. We will leave now.“

“Sayuri can flame us direct to Ironclaw’s office.“ Raidon said.

“Good idea, but Sayuri should deliver a message first to forewarn Ironclaw.“

While Raidon sent Sayuri with a message to Ironclaw, Salazar was fetching the keys and paperwork. A few minutes later the phoenix returned with an approval. The present Arcobalenos touched the black bird that flamed them to Ironclaw’s office in Gringotts London.

_“Good morning Ironclaw, long time not seen. May your gold always flow and your enemies tremble at your feet.”_

_“May your enemies be few and your treasures many, Lord Slytherin. The last time, you visited nine years ago with former Lord Potter-Black and your other companion.”_

_Flashback_

_Death, Salazar and Harry appeared in an office. An old goblin was sitting behind a big desk. Death’s aura saturated the complete office. The goblin trembled a little bit, but kept his pokerface. Salazar stepped in front of the desk with a smile on his lips._

_“Hello Ironclaw, I hope all your endeavors bring you joy and prosperity.”_

_“May your enemies be few and your treasures many, Lord Slytherin. How can I help you and your companions?”_

_Salazar beckoned Harry over and Death left, which removed the tension._

_“This is Harry Potter, my successor for Master of Death. He chose to leave this life behind him and to be reincarnated in a few months. Officially, he was killed an hour ago. We have to determine his new status and settle his inheritance. His estate shouldn’t get into the finger of the ministry or Dumbledore.”_

_Ironclaw smirked crudely at them._

_“Ok, let’s start. First an inheritance test to determine the estate.”_

_A few minutes later, the results of the test appeared on a parchment and surprised the two wizards. As suspected, Harry inherited the Potter and the Black estate. But he also got the estate of Voldemort and his followers by right of contest by vanquishing Voldemort with one year._

_After some discussions, Harry decided on the following actions. He could bequeath his prospective reincarnated self the estate. Salazar would be the regent for the Potter property. Teddy would inherit the Black estate with Andromeda as his regent. The assets of Voldemort and his follower would be transferred to the Potter estate. For assets with living relatives, the non Death Eaters could keep the house; they were living in, and 25 percent of the money as well as the heirlooms. Non-business buildings would be sold except the Potter main mansion, which would be locked down that only the Potter Lord or Heir could enter it. The goblins would categorize the books of the sold estates and put them in a new vault. The remaining items would be put in the estate vaults. The goblins would categorize all items of each estate and provide the information to Salazar._

_Flashback end_

_“Ironclaw let me introduce to Raidon Sawada, the reincarnation of Harry Potter, and his bonded guardians Reborn, Fon and Luna Lovegood. Everyone, this is Ironclaw our account manager.”_

_“Heir Potter, it is good to see you again. I hope that you have a good time with your second chance. Miss Lovegood, it is a pleasure to meet you in person. You helped our race several times with your vision.”_

_“Hello Ironclaw, I need to see Ragnarok. I had a new vision this morning, a serious one.”_

Ironclaw called a goblin that led Luna out of the office.

_“How can I help you, today?”_

_“Luna, had a vision that the British wizards will attack magical creatures and beasts including goblins in two weeks. Because of that, we want to move all of our vaults to the Gringotts branch in Japan. Is this possible within a fortnight?”_

The only indication of Ironclaw’s shock was the widening of his eyes.

“ _I assume that Miss Lovegood is warning the king, at the moment.”_

_“Yes, your king and some friends of us. She said something about closed borders after the initial attack.”_

_“Ok, I will arrange the transfer.”_

Ironclaw left the office.

* * *

 

While they were waiting for Ironclaw, the door opened and Luna entered with the Weasley twins. The Arcobalenos turned to check who had arrived.

“ _Gred, Forge.“_ Raidon squealed who would deny the squeal until his death.

The little Sky leaped up and rushed to them. He stopped a couple of feet in front of them. The Weasleys towered over Raidon. He was small for his age, although he got enough food this life, but thanks to his genes he wouldn’t reach average size.

“Gred, _do you know this midget?“_ George asked smirking.

_“Hmm, let’s check.“_

Fred picked a pouting Raidon up and held him at arms length.

_“Raven-black hair…”_

_“Check”_

_“Jade-green eyes…”_

_“Check“_

_“Shaggy hair…”_

_“Check, although it is more gravity defying…“_

_“Lightning scar on the forehead…”_

_“Check“_

_“ **This can only be our Harrikins.“**_

_“But he has been shrunk.“_

_“I don’t think, Forge. He was always a midget.“_

_“Whatever…“_

_“ **Welcome back, lil bro.“**_

_“I have missed you, Gred and Forge… And it is Raidon now, Raidon Sawada.“_

Raidon looked at them with teary eyes. Fred hugged Raidon to his chest and stroked his back. George caressed his check to wipe the tears away. The trio felt a bond snap in place accompanied by warmth in their chests. Their eyes widened in amazement. Raidon concentrated to check his guardians bonds. There was a new bond, but it was different from the others. This single bond led to two entwined life forces, the twins. He examined the type it was the Lightning bond.

“ _How? You can’t be flame active.“_ Raidon stated.

_“Flame active…“_

_“What do you mean with that?“_

_“Do you mean this flames?“_

The two redheads held their hands out and created a ball of flames in each hand, one with green flames and one with red ones. The green flames were purer then the red ones. Raidon was awestruck. He had never seen someone with two flames, although he knew that this was possible.

“ _The green flames saved us during a potion accident in our fourth year…“_

_“We experimented with the flames…“_

_“to improve our pranks. With the flames we could influence our products…“_

_“to last longer. Then we found the red ones…“_

_“with them the products are more destructive.“_

_“This would explain it. You are flame active… Of course, you would find a way to cause mayhem with them.“_

The twins smirked at him.

**“ _You know us well enough.“_**

During the encounter Reborn’s hand twitched and he could hardly suppress to grab Leon to shot at them. Salazar put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Luna walked to them with a bright smile. The men realized that something good would happen. They looked back to the trio in time for the harmonization. Salazar sighed in anticipation of the havoc the twins would cause. The peaceful times were ultimately over. Luna grabbed his arm and radiated downright happiness and excitement. He smiled back. The wizard knew that the Weasley twins, Luna and Harry had seen each other as siblings. He was happy for them that they were united again. Suddenly, Salazar had an idea and smirked gleefully. He wouldn’t warn the other Arcobalenos about the twins. It would be fun to see the others struggle with the pranks. He did know that he would check his food and drinks in the future. Luna looked at him amused knowing what he was thinking. Reborn and Fon saw the smirk, which sent shivers down his spine. Both dreaded the coming events.

Raidon dragged the twins to others and introduced his guardians to each other. They talked for several minutes until Ironclaw returned. He had initiated the transfer of the vaults without any issues. They bid farewell and returned home with the two troublemakers.

* * *

 

Sayuri flamed them to Salazar’s office. They settled on the lounge to explain the Weasley twins about the flames, the Mafia and the Arcobalenos. Fred and George shook their heads laughing.

_“That’s our Harrikins…”_

_“Despite the new life he got in such situations.”_

_“Do they always talk like this?”_ Reborn asked.

“ _Most of the time, but you get used to it.”_ Raidon answered, “Fred and George, _can you speak Japanese? Mum, can only speak Japanese and I want to introduce you to her and my twin._ ”

_“No, but thanks to Luna we came prepared.”_

_“We have developed a potion to speak a language and learn it while speaking.”_

Both retrieved a potion from their pockets and drank them. They closed their eyes to dispel the dizziness. After a couple of minutes, the redheads opened their eyes again.

“Ok, it should work now.”

“Yes, you speak Japanese. Do you understand me?” Raidon asked.

“Yes, it works.”

“Great, then come with me. I will give you a tour of the mansions and introduce you to the others.”

Half an hour later, Raidon entered Verde’s lab with the twins.

“Verde, I’d like to introduce you to my new Lightning guardians, Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George, this is Verde extraordinary scientist and Lightning Arcobaleno.”

Fred picked the toddler up.

“Dear brother, what do you think about the little one?”

“Let me down, you stupid brute!” Verde cheeped.

“No, I don’t think so, cutie.”

**“We have to evaluate our Lightning fellow.”**

Raidon shook desperately his head and hoped that the twins wouldn’t exaggerate it. Verde could be taxing, when he was pissed of. The twins looked each other in the eyes and communicated silently.

“Rai-kun, we just remembered that Dad warned us about curses and their effects.”

“We want to evaluate the curse and situation first, before we will decide on the transfer of the Arcobaleno curse.”

Verde frowned; he couldn’t assess these two British wizards. Raidon could see the twinkle in the redheads’ eyes and sighed.

“Ok, but put him down and don’t pester him during your evaluation.” Raidon said.

The next weeks were chaotic. The occupants adjusted slowly to check for pranks. The Sawada twins pitied Verde, because the Weasley twins concentrated most of their attention on him. On some occasions, they observed the green-haired toddler hiding frantically. But Fred and George broke slowly Verde’s resistance with their persistence and the three developer spent more time together. Then the Wealesys convinced Salazar to combine their skills to develop new items. Raidon shuddered because of the trend. The combination of Salazar’s of knowledge about magic, Verde’s knowledge about science and technology and the twins’ innovative minds was frightening. The little Sky was happy that they weren’t enemies.

Finally after six weeks, the redheads decided to become the Lightning Arcobalenos. Death split the pacifier in two during the transfer and gave each twin one. Verde decided on the third options from Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, I was kissed by the muse this weekend. I decided to split the last chapter in two and handle the missing Cloud guardian separately. The next chapter “An Aloof Cloud” will be posted in a couple of days. It will be the last chapter of the part “A New Life”. Then I will start with the next part of the series “Vongola Decimo”.
> 
> **Guardians of Raidon**  
>  Mist guardian: Salazar Slytherin  
> Storm guardian: Fon  
> Sun guardian: Reborn  
> Rain: Luna Lovegood  
> Lightning: Fred & George Weasley  
> Cloud: -


	8. An Aloof Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raidon / Tsuna: 9 years  
> Nana: 29 years  
> Luna: 27 years - physical: 25 years  
> Salazar: 1,035 years - physical: 29 years  
> Fon: 43 years - physical: 25 years  
> Reborn: 40 years - physical: 8 years  
> Fred & George: 30 years - physical 29 years
> 
> (due to Death’s intervention, harmonized guardians will stop aging with 25 years that means physical they look like 25. Salazar looks older, because he became Master of Death with 29)
> 
>  
> 
> **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

In the evening of the twins ninth birthday all occupants of the mansion except Nana gathered in Salazar’s study. The old wizard gave each boy a wrapped gift with the comment that Verde, the Weasley twins and he had created the items together. The twins unwrapped quickly their gifts excited to see the content. In both boxes were bracers for the forearm, Raidon’s pair was green and Tsuna’s was brown. The young wizard picked one bracer up and sensed the magic in it. He looked to Salazar with a raised eyebrow.

“These are protection bracers for the forearm. The surface is dragonhide, which is magic resistant. That means you can block spells and flames to some extend. With Verde’s knowledge, we could combine the dragonhide with a material that can be enchanted easily. The twins and I used runes and spells to enhance the bracers.”

“We added enchantments like cushion charm…” Fred interrupted.

“feather-light charm…”

“concealment charm…”

“self-cleaning charm…”

“anti-summon charm and…”

**“size-adjusting charm.”**

Salazar looked at the redheaded twins with a raised eyebrow. They just smirked, but shut up.

“Each bracer can store five items like weapons, wands or cloaks, which can be summoned in your hand with a password. You must set a password per slot. I want to add a blood rune with your blood and flames as well the flames of us. With your blood the bracers will be adjusted to you that means only you can configure the passwords and use the bracers without limits. Additionally, you can call an item by thinking the password. All people, whose flames were added to the rune, can summon items with the password in case of need. Any questions?”

Both looked at Salazar with big eyes full of astonishment. Then they flung themselves in his arms. The old wizard could barely prevent to topple over.

“ **Arigatō, Sal-ojisan. You are the best.”**

“Yeah, yeah brats. Stop it. The others helped, too.”

The twins detached themselves from Salazar and the next couple of minutes they thanked the other three inventors for the bracers with hugs and big smiles.

“We have a second gift for both of you.” Salazar said and looked to the excited boys.

Raidon and Tsuna stopped talking and looked back to the wizard. Salazar beckoned them to sit down on a couch.

“As you know, I have researched Squibs for several decades. I have already explained to you that a Squib possesses a magical core, but can only partially access it. Because of that they can see magical creatures like Dementors or aren’t repelled by anti-muggle wards, but they aren’t able to cast spells or only minor ones. With the help of my new colleagues I have finally found a solution that a Squib can access their core in a better way and can learn spells like a wizard. That means with my solution Tsuna can use his magic. A spin-off is that a wizard can access his magic better as well, what simplifies spell casting.”

The two boys were beside themselves with joy. Salazar couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him.

“I’m not finished, please remain seated. Usually wizards use wands as focus to cast their spells. With the new way we replace the wand with a new focus. For the new focus we liquefy several magical substances with some of Verde’s equipment and combine them with the help of a stabilizer. In that non-magical way, we aren’t influence the internal magic of the substances. Then I use the mixture to draw runes on the skin above the energy points and channels for magic. With a small ritual the runes were connected with your core and energy system within your body permanently. The runes on your skin serve as focus to cast spells. With this method Squibs can access their core and magic better. Any questions so far?”

“What do you mean with energy points and channels?” Tsuna asked.

“Oh, I thought that I have explained it to you, too. Raidon, can you describe it?”

“Ok, an energy system exists throughout of a human body. The system consists of nodes that are also called points and channels, which connect the nodes.“ The raven-haired twin explained knitting his brows in concentration, “Magical humans use this system to draw magic from their core. The system of a Squib is blocked in some places. Depending on the numbers and locations of the blocks, a Squib can access their magic better or worse.”

The young wizard looked inquiring at Salazar who nodded.

“I think that I understand the concept. With the help of the runes the magic bypasses these blocks of Squibs, right?” Raidon said.

“Exactly. Additionally the stream of the magic will be enhanced. Because of that you derive advantage from that method as well. Other questions?… No. We have brewed a potion for you two that induce a trance to dedicate your magical substances. You drink the potion. Then you will see your magical substances that suit you and will bond with you. I will cast a spell to track your trance and write the substances out on parchment.”

George fetched two potion vials and gave one to each boy. The twins looked at each other, uncorked the vials and gulped the content down. Salazar casted quickly the spell on each of them and the two drifted slowly into a trance.

After a couple of minutes a parchment appeared in front of each of them. The results were written on the parchments as if by an invisible hand. Tsuna awoke quite quickly, but Raidon stayed in trance a few minutes longer. Afterwards Salazar fetched the parchments before the boys could grab them. The old wizard read the parchments aloud.

** Sawada Tsunayoshi **

**Unicorn hair tail**

**Phoenix feather (light)**

**Dragon heartstring**

**Ivy**

** Sawada Raidon **

**Phoenix feather (hybrid)**

**Thestral tail hair**

**Elder**

**Merpeople hair**

**Dragon scale (Hungarian Horntail)**

**Hippogriff feather**

**Basilisk venom**

**Phoenix feather (light)**

**Holly**

No one said anything for a while. They were all shocked from Raidon’s long list. Luna smiled brightly with a knowing look.

“Tuna’s substances are pretty normal. I have several of them here. We can test them later to find the ones that fit you best… Raidon, I think your encounters with some magical creatures in your previous life left some traces on your magical core. If I’m right, than these are your holly-phoenix wand, the Elder wand, a feather from Sayuri, a hair of the chief from the merpeople at Hogwarts, a scale of the dragon from the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, a feather of Buckbeak the Hippogriff and venom of the Basilisk of Hogwarts. What do you think?”

“Well done, I have a smart man.” Luna answered with a smirk.

The temperature dropped a little and Death appeared in the room. Because of the heads-up this time the guardians tensed only slightly.

“Hello little master, long time no see. Happy Birthday! I have presents for you, two.”

Death fetched two boxes from his cloak and gave each boy one. The twins unwrapped the boxes. Tsuna’s jaw hit the ground and Raidon chuckled. In both boxes were magical substances separated from each other that fit their lists.

“I assume that these are the magical substances to be bond with us, aren’t they?”

The supernatural creature chuckled darkly what sent shivers down the spines of some attendees.

“Hieee!” Tsuna squealed and stepped away from Death behind his brother.

“Correct. I collected them for you. I’m excited to see the result of this new method myself… Before I forget it, here are animal companions for your new guardians.”

Death gave Luna an egg the size of an ostrich egg. The blond witch smiled at him, but the smile vanished after a few moments and transformed into a frown.

“I can’t see what will hatch.” Luna pouted and looked with puppy-eyes at Death.

“Yes, I didn’t want to spoil your fun… Or was it my fun? Anyhow now you can concentrate on the present.” Death said chuckling.

The others started to laugh. It was the first time they have seen Luna in such a desperate way. Death turned to the Weasley twins and gave each an animal similar to a fox, but in a dark grey. The type of fur indicated that the two were still kits. Salazar gasped.

“These can’t be, what I think they are… Are this Shadowfoxes?”

“Of course, these fit these two menaces perfectly.” Death chuckled with glee.

The old wizard groaned dreading what this quartet will cause in the future. Unfortunately, it was too late to retire. He could never leave his Sky. The others watched the Mist guardian in confusion. No one had ever heard of Shadowfoxes.

“I have never seen a Shadowfox myself, but I have heard story that they cause chaos everywhere they appear. I’m not exactly sure about their abilities, but I deduce from the stories that they can manipulate shadows: increase and decrease shadows; travel or transport something from one shadow to another; merge with a shadow. As I said, I’m not sure what they can. We have to find out or rather we will find out one way or another.”

Everyone looked at the smirking redheads. All could see their eyes twinkling mischievously and groaned. The old wizard massaged the bridge of his nose hoping that it wouldn’t be as bad as he dreaded.

‘If it get out of control, I could use Midir to regain control.’ Salazar thought. The old wizard had worked with Midir to master the abilities of the quetzalcoatl. His familiar could change his size at will and transform between his snake form and winged form. In his snake form, he looked like a normal snake with black scales. In the winged form, the feathered wings and feathers along the spine were visible. The quetzalcoatl was venomous and could distribute the venom via bite or breath like a dragon. Midir was also able to adjust the potency of the venom from knock out to paralyze, hallucinogenic or lethal. ‘The venom could be useful to control a situation, if really necessary.’ The old wizard hoped that it wasn’t, but with the two troublemakers nothing was certain.

* * *

‘Damn!’ Hiko thought. The little girl had been distracted for a few minutes and because of that she was in her current situation. Five bullies, who were at least a foot taller than Hiko, were cornering her. Kyoya had told her how to handle such situations. But it was very difficult to not show any fear knowing that she hadn’t any chance against all; one, maybe two, but not five at once.

“Hibari Hiko, little sister of Hibari Kyoya, you will deliver a message to your dear brother. He shouldn’t get in our way or the next time you won’t get off lightly.” The leader said and beckoned his buddies to beat her up.

Hiko took a fighting stance and prepared for the attacks. She regretted that she had left her tonfas at home and decided to change that in the future. She should have listen to her brother better be prepared for such situations than beaten up. The girl blocked the attacks of two attackers. She could see a fist and a kick from the other two guys from the corner of her eye, but couldn’t do anything against them. Hiko prepared for the impacts, but they didn’t come. With a very fast movement a boy appeared and blocked the fist and the kick.

“Are you alright?” The newcomer asked.

“Yes, this was the first attack.”

“Good. Tsuna-nii, get her away and protect her.”

“Yes, Rai-kun.”

“Stop, I can…”

Suddenly, she was swept away by Tsuna. He stopped about 60 feet away and positioned between the bullies and her.

“You like to play with kids that are younger and smaller than you. Then I will help you with that.” Raidon smirked at them.

The Sky Arcobaleno attacked the two attackers that he had blocked. The first went down with two hits; a blow to his solar plexus and a hook to the chin when he bent over. The second tried to beat Raidon, but the smaller boy used the momentum to throw the bully behind him. The teenager hit the ground hard and didn’t stood up again. The raven-haired twin turned to the other three who were standing gobsmacked there.

“Why are you standing there? I thought that you wanted to play.”

Raidon beckoned them over smirking. Inwardly, he was chuckling. It was simple to goad such bullies on. When they were mad, it was pretty easy to handle them. A few blows and kicks later and two more attackers were spread on the ground unconscious. The leader was the only one standing and was stupid enough to draw a knife. Raidon chuckled darkly and beckoned him over. The leader rushed to the little boy in fury. But then he could only hear several snaps and was in pain, a lot of pain. He cried out dropping to his knees. The leader looked to his arm with the knife. But there was no knife in his hand, it was lying a couple of feet away. His arm dangled in a strange angle and a bone was poking out. Raidon grabbed the broken arm and squeezed.

“You shouldn’t play with toys, which you can’t handle. Let this be a lesson to you, next time you draw a weapon or bully others, you won’t get off lightly again.”

The leader screamed and blacked out from the pain. Raidon walked to his brother and the girl. Hiko looked at him awestruck and bowed.

“Thank you for your help. I’m Hibari Hiko.”

“I’m Sawada Tsuna and this is my twin Raidon.” Tsuna said smiling at her.

“Think nothing of it. I loathe bullies.” Raidon said with a soft smile, “Anyhow, it was nice meeting you Hibari-chan, but we have to go. I hope we will see each other again.”

Both twins bade farewell and walked away.

“You shouldn’t have broken his arm.”

“Tsuna-nii,” Raidon sighed, “I have already told you, that I handle attacks appropriate.”

“But to break his arm was too much.”

“He drew a knife, he could have hurt me gravely or killed me in worst case. I would say that a broken arm is pretty harmless against it. He will be in pain for a while and think about it, maybe change. When an enemy draws a weapon, the situation becomes serious. Please promise me to show no mercy in that case and disarm them by all means.”

Raidon stared seriously at his twin who gave in and nodded.

“Yes, Rai-kun.” Tsuna mumbled.

When the three kids were out of eyeshot, a certain rejuvenated hit man stepped smirking from an alley. He had hidden there to watch the encounter. He checked the condition of the five unconscious bullies and was satisfied with his Sky who passed his little test.

“First part is completed.” Reborn murmured.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was on a mission. There was a new unknown carnivore in Namimori. Ok not totally unknown, but he hadn’t categorized the person as a carnivore, yet. That needed to be revised. Sawada Raidon had saved his little sister from five bullies who had cornered her. The dumbheads had wanted to beat Hiko up to take revenge on him. As big junior high students they had been too strong for her. It had been excusable, because his sister had only been nine years old. But he had increased her training to change that. Fortunately, Sawada had protected her and had roughed them up. Sawada had had room for improvement. The teenagers were indeed unconscious from the attacks, but could still walk autonomously after waking up. He had corrected that error himself. His problem was that his sister placed Sawada on the same pedestal as him and talked about the boy all day long. He couldn’t allow that. Because of that, he was on his current mission to test this petite boy with fluffy hair who looked more like a small animal.

Kyoya observed the Sawada twins from a distance a complete week. He couldn’t see any carnivore behavior from the raven-haired boy. But he did realize that the common bully wouldn’t bother them, although they were small for the age, the perfect targets. Raidon seemed the more dominant twin and was very protective of his older brother. Tsunayoshi would rather shy away from a conflict.

For his next step, Kyoya had decided to accompany Hiko to the Sawada’s childcare. After Raidon’s rescue, his sister had convinced their mother to register her there. Every day, Hiko went to the childcare after school until their parents returned home from work. That day, Kyoya would come with her. At that moment, he was waiting for his sister at the exit of her school. She came and they walked together to the Sawada’s mansion. They arrived bout 20 minutes later. As Kyoya entered the property, he could sense a presence checking them and tensed. The teenager looked inconspicuously around, but couldn’t find the person. He didn’t notice any ill intent from the presence and as if sensing his discomfort, it withdrew a little bit. It was still there, but not that pronounced. Kyoya checked whether his sister had sensed the presence, but her body language was too relaxed for a carnivore in such a situation. He smirked and decided to add that to her training schedule. Hiko could sense the stare of her brother and turned her head to him. His smirk sent shivers down her spine and she dreaded that evening and the next days.

There were too many children in the childcare, too much crowding for Kyoya. He could barely resist pulling his tonfas and scattering the herbivores. Fortunately, the boy could concentrate on his mission to suppress his instincts. To avoid the crowds, Kyoya investigated slowly the property. Behind a screen, he heard sounds of fighting and a voice giving instructions. The screen separated the public area of the childcare and the private one. That aroused his interest and he wanted to see the training session. The boy walked to a hidden area and climbed over the screen. On the other side, he hid behind some bushes.

Kyoya watched the Sawada twins fighting. They were pretty good. As assumed, Raidon was more aggressive and Tsunayoshi more defensive. A young Chinese man evaluated the fight and gave suggestion for improvements. Unknowingly to Kyoya, he was discovered, as he had entered the private area.

“You can come out.” Fon said.

The teenager needed a few moments to brace him. Then he stood up and went slowly towards the Chinese. The man appeared calm and serene, but Kyoya could clearly identify him as carnivore.

“Hello, my name is Fon. These are my students Sawada Tsunayoshi and Raidon.” Fon introduced with a bow.

“Hibari Kyoya. Sawada Raidon, I want to fight you.”

Raidon’s eyes flashed briefly orange.

“Ok, let’s **spar**.”

Kyoya drew his tonfas and took his fighting stance. Tsuna gulped and hurried to Fon to clear the fighting area. The raven-haired twin smiled and activated his protection bracers happy to have them. They would provide at least some protection against the tonfas. He took his fighting stance and gave the sign to be ready. Kyoya didn’t waste time and rushed to other boy at once. The fight was brutal and fast. Both got a lot of bruises and scratches. After a couple of minutes, Raidon switched to hyper intuition mode to keep up with the teenager. Kyoya was smiling fiercely. He hadn’t had such a good fight for a long time. No one could gain the upper hand. After about 20 minutes the little Sky yielded to the teenager.

“Why did you yield? I didn’t defeat you.”

“Actually, it was a draw and no one could gain the upper hand. You have got what you wanted and it didn’t make sense to fight for hours.”

“Tsk-tsk.”

Kyoya frowned and Raidon smiled.

“What do you think I wanted?”

“That is obvious. You wanted to assess me. You have observed us since the incident with your little sister. Just out of curiosity, am I a carnivore?”

“Hn… You could be, but you are too soft in some cases… Omnivore.”

Raidon chuckled and his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

“I hope that the five teenager are still living. I haven’t seen them since the incident.”

“I took care of them. They shouldn’t harass someone else, at least for a long time.”

“Good to know… We train every day after school. Do you want to join us? Fon is an expert in martial arts and helps us to improve. And I hope that you could teach me how to fight with tonfas. I’m still searching for my main weapon. It was difficult to fight you. The tonfas seem quite flexible with the different ways to hold them and the many possibilities to strike, thrust, swing and block with them.”

“Hn. Tomorrow.”

Kyoya nodded to Raidon and returned to the childcare area by climbing over the screen. The raven-haired twin and Fon chuckled.

“Should we bother to show him the entrance?” Fon asked.

“Nah, he is a free spirit and does what he want.”

“Why did you invite Hibari-san? He is so violent and somehow scary.” Tsuna asked.

“He would have returned anyway. This way, it is on our terms. And I liked the sparring… Anu let him through to this area. This is the first time. Do you think that was a coincidence, Fon? Or something else.”

Anu wrapped her magic around Raidon to imitate an embrace. The little wizard could hear her chuckling in his mind. She healed some of his injuries and soothed his pain with her magic.

“Thank you, Anu-chan. You’ve got better with your control.”

The sentient squeezed her little creator a last time and withdrew from him.

“As per Anu’s behavior, I reckon that this wasn’t a coincidence.”

The twins looked at each other and groaned.

**“Reborn!”**

“Yes, that sounds like him. Someone is meddling again… He should be a Cloud.” Fon said and chuckled with twinkling eyes.

“Yes, he is a Cloud. He is active since recently.”

“He is very strong for his age. Without your hyper intuition, he would have defeated you and he didn’t use his flames.”

“Yeah, we have to change that. Reborn, you can come out.”

Reborn appeared smirking and walked to the trio.

“What is your plan, Reborn?”

“This should be obvious. But you did well as planned.”

“Never mind!”

Over the next months, Kyoya joined the training often. Raidon’s flames breached slowly the Cloud’s resistance and during one sparing the little Sky harmonized with his new guardian. The new bond distracted Raidon long enough that Kyoya could bypass his defense and knock him down.

“Tsk-tsk! Concentrate and don’t waste my time!”

Raidon looked up to Kyoya with big eyes. Reborn chuckled, but helped his Sky to explain everything to the new Cloud guardian. A few days later, Death appeared with a struggling Skull during a training session.

“Let me go. I’m the great Skull-sama.”

“Oh no, you are everything but great.” Death said with a cold voice shaking the cheeky toddler.

Skull looked over his shoulder, paled and stopped struggling.

“You can do what ever you want, Death-sama.” Skull mumbled.

“Great that you have brought him. Kyoya-san, do you want to take over the pacifier from Skull?”

“Hn. Yes, but then you two vanish and don’t interrupt again.”

* * *

‘Damn it!’ Checker Face paced in his living room. He had lost the last Arcobaleno that he could track down. For about two years he had slowly lost the control over the Arcobaleno and he didn’t know how and why. It had started with the Sky pacifier, which had disappeared. At that time Luce was still alive and grown-up again. He had tried to find the reason, but there was a memory block and he couldn’t breach it. Human magic wasn’t strong enough to block him out that means a supernatural creature had intervened. But he couldn’t determine which one. Checker Face had checked each freed Arcobaleno, but each of them had had such a block. Additionally, he couldn’t find Reborn, Fon and Verde at all. ‘How could that get out of control in such a way?’

The temperature of the room dropped and his hackles rose. A dark and cold chuckle came from behind him.

“Have you lost something or someone?”

Checker Face knew that aura and voice and paled. He had met Death once before and it hadn’t been a pleasant encounter. He didn’t turn around, but lowered his gaze.

“Did you interfere with the Arcobaleno?”

“Maybe. But it could also have been Fate or someone else from us… Why should I do it?”

“I don’t know. Why should anyone of you?”

“You could have pissed of Fate by changing the path of one of her chosen.”

“But why waiting that long?”

“Revenge is a dish best served cold, and we supernatural have enough time to spare… Anyhow, I will leave you now to your brooding. We will see again at least once. For the last of a race I will always come personally.”

With a last chuckle Death vanished leaving behind a pale and bewildered Checker Face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first part of the series. I will post the first chapter of the next part within a fortnight. But I want to have the draft of at least the first three chapters before posting.
> 
>  
> 
> **Guardians of Raidon**  
>  Salazar - Mist  
> Fon - Storm  
> Reborn - Sun  
> Luna - Rain  
> Fred & George - Lightning  
> Kyoya - Cloud
> 
>  
> 
> **Animal companions**  
>  Raidon - Sayuri (hybrid phoenix)  
> Salazar - Midir (quetzalcoatl)  
> Fon - Lichi (monkey)  
> Reborn - Leon (chameleon)  
> Luna - no name (unknown)  
> Fred - no name (Shadowfox)  
> George - no name (Shadowfox)  
> Kyoya - none


End file.
